Falling for a Weasley?
by lovewritesitself
Summary: Could Hermione possibly be falling for Ron? Her best friend? What could happen to their friendship when they risk everything to run away together?


_**A/N: **_Hi there. (: I'm a super huge fan of Harry Potter, and I've always loved Hermione and Ron. (I'm an in-the-closet Hermione/Draco fan, though.) So, one day... _*DRAMATIC FLASHBACK* _"Oh. I should write a story about Hermione and Ron. And then, post it to fanfiction !" *_RETURN TO PRESENT DAY.* _So here I am, making a story. I've always loved Hermione, and I wanted to get into her mind. I have an idea of where I want it to go, but I suppose it could go anywhere. I'm really sorry if I confuse you at any point during the story. I'm only 13, and obviously not perfect so I can basically guarantee there will be mistakes somewhere throughout this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please understand this is a work in progress! Well, if you are reading this, I love you. I also love reviews... *shifts eyes*. All right, I'm annoying, I know. Just read the story. Please(;

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K Rowling. And to my knowledge I'm also not J.K Rowlings daughter (Crap, I know.) I'm not affiliated with her in any way, and I do not own any of her characters. But wouldn't it be fantastic to own Draco? I find him yummy. ;D I also don't own that song down there. That is Fergie. I do own this story though. So, hopefully it's good, because it's all I've got.

* * *

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'_  
_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love_  
_You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'_  
_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you_  
**Clumsy; FERGIE.**

I rolled over in my bed. Could anyone tell me exactly why I was feeling like this? Ron's my best friend, and suddenly I'm getting nervous and clumsy around him. I shuddered, remembering earlier today in potions class. It shouldn't bother me. Normally it wouldn't. The feelings I was having weren't exactly normal either.

Harry, Ron and I were walking to potions class. It was a normal day. We sat down, and luckily Snape hadn't arrived yet, so he wasn't able to hear the complaints Ron was making about his class. Unlike myself, I was laughing at what he was saying. Normally, I would have scolded him, so why hadn't I? I still couldn't figure that one out. We all sat down, and I was trying to explain the proper way to create an antidote when Snape marched in.

I heard Ron make an uncomfortable noise, and I smiled at him. It was probably one of my foolish smiles. My eyes crinkled, and my large teeth sticking out. I must've looked silly, because it took Ron a second to smile back. His was more of a, 'Why's she smiling at me?' smile. I felt my face blush, and I looked down pretending to be interested in my cauldron.

"Granger." I had heard Snape call. His voice held disgust in it, probably because I was muggle born. Well, Snape could go die for all I cared. No, wait. That was mean. He could leave Hogwarts and never come back for all I care. That was nicer.

I looked up, and he motioned for me to come forward. I swung my legs out and hopped off the stool, feeling every ones eyes on me. I started walking up, but my eyes were on the ground and not on where I was going. I slammed right into Ron, and we both landed on the ground with a thud. As if that wasn't bad enough, I was on Ron so long he had to ask me to get off! Everyone thought it was a laugh. I mean, there I was, completely fine lying on top of Ron who probably hurt like crazy! I was just lying on top of him, biting my lip like a complete idiot.

He looked at me with a questioning look, and simply said, "Err… 'Mione? Would you mind getting off me now?" It was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life! Well, maybe not my entire life, but it was still quite embarrassing. I grabbed my books, most likely my whole entire face red and ran out of class without looking back. I didn't care that Snape had asked to see me, and I certainly didn't care that class had just started. I wanted out, and I wanted to go take a shower. I was humiliated, and I wasn't sure why I hadn't just gotten off of Ron. I had walked all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, and into the Girl's Dorm.

I jumped in the shower, not caring that it was still cold and let myself cry. It was easier to cry when beads of water were hitting your head and face. I shouldn't have been crying, and I knew that, but I just felt like crying. I still couldn't figure out why I had been so embarrassed that I fell on Ron. Maybe it was because all the Slytherin's snickered and made kissy noises.

Thinking back on it, I still couldn't understand. Ron was my best friend, so why all of a sudden was I feeling my stomach drop when he smiled at me? When I looked at his pouty lips whispering to Harry about something… I felt, well, good. I wanted to reach out and touch his lips, really. Was I falling for him? That seemed impossible, to be falling for Ron. He was my best friend, and that was all he could ever be.

I reached over to my bedside table, and grabbed my wand and a book. It was a Potions book, and I felt my face flush. I immediately shoved it under the bed, and grabbed another book. It was a Herbology book. That was safe.

"Lumos." I began flipping through the pages, not really focusing on the words just buying time. None of the other girls had come to bed yet, most of them were probably sitting in the Common Room. Normally, I would have done the same, but not tonight. I couldn't possibly face Ron. He'd probably make a joke about it. I could see it in my mind…

I'd walk towards them, and he'd say, "Oh no, Hermione, don't fall!" and then him and Harry would have a laugh.

Maybe that was unrealistic, but I always imagined the worse outcome, just incase. I shook my head because I was being silly. I climbed out of bed and set the book down on my dresser, I held tightly onto my wand though, not wanting to give up the feeling of protection that came with it. I contemplated whether or not I wanted to put my school clothes back on, and decided that maybe it was a good idea. I yanked on my skirt, not bothering with tights since I'd shaved my legs earlier today. I didn't feel like going to the trouble of putting them on. I pulled on a pair of socks instead, and put a sweater over my bra. No one would no the difference. I ripped my fingers through my hair, trying to become a little more presentable, and I made my way to the Common Room.

As I expected, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire working on homework. I walked over, hoping my cheeks weren't flaming red and I said a quiet, "Hello."

I sat by Harry, sparing myself the embarrassment of sitting by Ron.

"Hey" Harry said. He smiled at me, giving me a confidence boost that I so badly needed. "Where were you at dinner? We looked for you." He seemed to have forgotten about the incident in Potions, and I could only hope Ron had too.

"Oh, well I had to catch up on some homework." That lie wasn't good enough. Shoot. "And, also I wasn't hungry." I nodded. That was a little better. Actually I was feeling extremely hungry right now. I looked at the table that had several chocolate frogs on it. I could feel saliva forming in my mouth. Maybe skipping dinner wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"Oh. Well, are you hungry now?" Harry asked, nodding his head in the direction of the frogs.

I quickly nodded, and snatched one up. Thank goodness he had asked! I carefully pulled it out of the box, and bit into it. It was heavenly. I let it melt in my mouth, and set the card on the table. It was a Dumbledore, and I had enough of those. It was then that I noticed Ron wasn't talking.

I snuck a peek at him, and he was staring intently at me.

"You okay Hermione? That was quite a fall in Potions earlier…" He sucked his bottom lip in. _Oh. _I wished so badly I could be sucking his bottom lip and- no. Ron equals Best Friend. Stop it. I shook my head, trying to get out of my daze.

I blushed, and I looked away from him. "Sorry about that. Really, I didn't mean to fall on you." I internally kicked myself again for doing that.

"It's okay, really. You just seemed a bit dazed, 'cause it took you a while to get off me."

"Erm, well I must've hit my head." What an awful lie, again! I obviously hadn't hit my head, because I landed right on top of him! If anyone had hit their head, It was him.

He nodded, obviously not convinced. "Right."

This was probably the most awkward conversation I had ever had with him. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Right then, well it's getting late so I think I'll head up to bed." He packed up his things, quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah, me too." I noticed the Common Room was starting to become emptier.

Ron nodded, also. "Yeah, me three." He stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. I stood up, and straightened my skirt out.

"Well, I'll see you both at breakfast then." I had to stop myself from staring when Ron ran a hand through his hair. I wanted to do that so bad… And then, I'd move my fingertips down his neck, and then his spine until I got to his pants. Then, I'd finger his belt loop and pull him towards me. He'd whisper my name and-

"Goodnight, Hermione." Ron said. I shook my head. I really needed to get over my self.

"Oh. Goodnight Ron, Goodnight Harry." I said, running up the stairs to the dorm. I vaguely heard a, "Goodnight Hermione?" from Harry.

I rushed into the room, and yanked off all of my clothes quickly getting in my night gown. I honestly didn't care if the other girls in the room thought I was crazy. I just wanted to go to bed, and drift into a fantasy world where nothing could hurt me, and I couldn't make a fool out of myself…


End file.
